gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 9
Plot Itami's group is surprised that anybody would be crazy enough to marry him. Offended, Risa tells them she is not crazy. After explaining the situation to her, she allows them to stay in her apartment, but orders them not to disturb her because she is still working on her doujin. While the others sleep, Tomita asks Risa about her relationship with Itami, and she says they did not separate because they were fighting. Meanwhile, Piña and Bozes are quite taken with a yaoi manga they find in the room, and resolve to learn Japanese so that they can read it. The next morning, Itami decides that if their group is being targeted, the best thing they can do is go to public places so that they cannot be attacked. Itami says he'll go to Akihabara to buy some manga. Bozes and Piña ask Tomita to take them to the library, hoping to find more yaoi. Risa offers to take the rest of the girls shopping with money Itami just gave her. Rory says she is not interested at first, but then is captivated by a white dress. Tuka, Lelei, and Rory all buy new outfits. Tuka Luna Marceau also buys a Compound bow and Lelei buys books and a laptop. Itami goes to the park and meets Defense Minister Tarō Kanō. Back when Itami was a boy, the two bonded over their mutual love of manga. They share small talk and Itami gives him a new manga as a gift. Eventually, Kanō orders him to return to the original plan and take their guests to the Sankai Roukaku Inn on Hakone Mountain, which is guarded by the SFG. That night, as Kanō and his men monitor the situation from a control room, the SFG operatives Archer, Lancer, and Saber systematically eliminate enemy soldiers approaching the inn from the forest. Itami's group arrives at the inn and separate to the men and women's hot springs baths. As the girls undress for their bath, Archer peeps on them with his binoculars. Even though he is 450 meters away, Rory senses his presence and glares at him. Able to sense her killing intent, he becomes terrified and stops spying on them. The girls marvel at the size of the bath and Rory tries to jump in the water, but Kuribayashi stops her and explains that they must clean themselves first so that the water does not become dirty. Itami and Tomita share the men's bath, then Tomita becomes scared that Itami will try to seduce him, while Itami protests that he is not gay. As the girls enjoy the women's bath, Kuribayashi teases Bozes by pointing out Tomita obviously likes her. Bozes becomes shy and says knights are forbidden from having romantic relationships, but Piña playfully gropes her and asks what does she like in a man. Rory and Kuribayashi ask Risa why she married Itami and then got divorced. Risa explains that she had known Itami since they were children. When she became a manga artist, she barely earned enough money to get by. Itami had a steady income as a member of the JSDF, so she offered to marry him if he would take care of her. However, when Itami and his fellow soldiers prepared to step through the Gate to the Special Region, she begged him not to go, worried that he would be killed. He replied that if he were to be killed, she would be able to collect his life insurance. At this response, Risa filed for divorce, because it was clear Itami didn't know that she loved him. After the bath, a drunk Rory and Kuribayashi drag Itami and Tomita to the girls' room. The control room wonders who the enemy operatives are working for. At their urging, Archer, Saber, and Lancer unmask some of their defeated foes and find some are black or Caucasian. The President of the United states calls Prime Minister Motoi Shinzō and blackmails him with a list of corrupt cabinet members. In exchange for not revealing it to the press, he demands the operatives guarding the inn be removed so that his own operatives can capture the girls from the Special Region. Left with no choice, he agrees only to remove the guards. Motoi reluctantly calls the control room and orders them to withdraw their operatives, then declares he will resign so that he can no longer be blackmailed. Itami wakes up after having been knocked out to find everyone is asleep except for a drunk Rory. She is extremely aroused because of the nearby battle and asks him to help her. In the forest, Archer, Saber, and Lancer effortlessly kill any enemy solder they encounter, only to receive a phone call from the control room ordering them to leave, so they reluctantly do. Now that they are gone, the operatives from America, China, and Russia all converge on the inn. Rory straddles Itami and begs him to make love to her. He protests that it is illegal to have relationships with children, but she points out she is not really a child. As her lips near his, his resistance starts to crumble and his hands wander toward her hips. Anime-Manga Difference * In the manga, the men in the control room consider putting the women's bath on their screens, but stop because that would be considered sexual harassment. In the anime, they never consider doing such a thing. * In the manga, there was no scene depicting Itami and Tomita in the men's bath. * In the manga, the drunk Kuribayashi begs Itami to introduce her to a good man so that she can finally get married, then accidentally punches him and knocks him out. In the anime, it skips this sequence directly to Itami waking up. * During the fire fight, in the anime, a Chinese operative is seen using a Škorpion vz. 61 while in the manga, he is seen using an Kriss Vector sub-machine gun. * In the manga, while questioning Itami, Shino aims the Magpul PDR at Itami while in the anime, she aims an MP7 at him. Trivia and FYI * The SFG operative's code names are a reference to characters from Fate/stay Night. Some of their code phrases reference the Holy Grail from Fate/stay Night. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Anime